segashareduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Types *The Basic Type is the most common type or Sentient Race in the universe, hence the given name. Most Basic Races are just that, basic, with nothing too exceptional or noteworthy about their capabilities. Generally, these races posses peach and brown skin and are noted as being the youngest races in the universe, hence almost all of Fairy Vearth's races being of this typing. *The Warrior Type is a race characterized by aggresive, though not necassarily violent or evil, tendencies. These races generally tower above other races by a good 1 or 2 meters. They are born naturally possesing muscular builds, with said builds being impossible to get rid of no matter how lazy or gluttonus they may be. Their young are also born able to fend for themselves, making parenthood much different for them. *The Aerial Type is a group charactetized by having the ability to fly, almost always thanks to possesing wings. They generally posses keen, precises, and powerful eyesight for spotting objects of interest from high above, high lung compacity in order to breath easier at higher altitudes, and posses higher resistance to G-forces. *The''' Metal Type''' is a group charactetized by having metal-like bodies. These races evolved from clay with metallic elements within them. Because of this, while their bodies are technically still flesh, their skin, muscles, and bones are as dense and durable as any metal. *The Marine Type is a group characterized by living in or around bodies of water. Most Marine Types live around or in bodies of water, feed exclusively on sea-baring life and plants. Because of this, they ussually posses a means of breathing underwater, be it gills or skin absorption. Although some Marine Types who are unable to breath underwater, instead they are able to hold their breath underwater for days on end. In terms of atanomy, they generally have wet, fish-like skin and various types of fins on their limbs and body in order to better assisting with swimming. *The Plant Type is a group characterized by their plant physiology. They generally have green or brown skin, depending on whether they are chloryphyll-only race or posses wooden bodies for defensive purposes. Plant Types grow leaves, flowers, and grasses on their bodies in place of hair. Being plants, they are able to take in sun light to create some level of nutrient for themselves, though due to being far more complex than "animal" plants, they still need to eat conventional foods, just to a lesser extent. Plant Types are exceptionally dangerous as their plant-like bodies enable them to harness Sun Chakra to obtain Super States. *The Dove Type is a group characterized by their petite and fragile nature. Because of this, they are often viewed as the polar opposite to the Warrior Type. They are passive, avoid direct combat, and posses short statures in comparison to other races, often having child-like bodies and heights. *The''' Shadow Type''' is a group characterized by the fact that all members of this race posses Dark Chakra innately and can utilize it at will. However, this does not mean they are evil, violent, or hateful. On the contrary, they are the only group of race that can properly handle the usage of Dark Chakra without being corrupted by it's henious influences. Beyond this distinction, most Shadow Types are also nocturnal. *The Bug Type '''is a group characterized by bug-like features. They posses both an exoskeleton and an endoskeleton, granting them more durability than most other races bar Metal and Rock Types. Common biological traits in this race include multiple eyes, weaponized limbs, antennaes, multiple limbs, and wings, the last of which often have Bug Types often also being classified as Aerial Types. *The '''Spirit Type is a group characterized with a high affinity for Yin Power and, in turn, Spiritual Yin Charka. This is because Spirit Types, unlike other races, are born more from "Soul" than "Body". This grants them many natural psychological abilities without the need to utilize Spiritial Yin Chakra, such as levitation, mind reading, and body possesion, though none of these are are as strong as one who would do these via Chakra usage, even if they are a non-Spirit Type. Inversely, Spirit Types are physically weak and are unable to partake in phsyically demanding excersizes without getting tired exceptionally fast, though this weakness is gone if they can utilize Chakra. *The Pyro Type is a group characterized by an affinity for flames and heat. These races have high resistance to heat and fire, with some even being able to bathe in bodies of lava without harm. Their skin tones range between pink, orange, and red and posses organs that enable them to create flames that are resistant to water. Pyro Types prefer to eat their food raw in place of cooking it, as the cooking process takes place within them called an Oven Stomach before being passed down into a normal stomach for digestion. *The Beast Type is a group characterized by their animal-like appearances. Beast Types generally resemble various mammals, and posses inhumane features, such as snouts, fur, and animalisitc ears, such as those of a dog's or rabbit's. *The Reptile Type i'''s a group characterized by their reptile-like features. All races of this type posses scales, but beyond ths commonality, they do not share any strict similarities, though claws, tails, and the production of venomous chemicals are common place within this typing. *The '''Divine Type is a group characterized by their innate ability to naturally wield Divine Chakra without the need to acquire it through good deeds and loving actions. Like Dark Chakra with the Shadow Type, this in no way represents the nature of Divine Types, as they are not neccesarily benevolent or kind by default. Due to possesing this type of Chakra, they posses a form of bioluminesence wherein they can light up a part of or all of their bodies. Many races of this type have a superiorty complex due to possesing the strongest form of Chakra. Races *Marbles #'Admirabilis ' #Geminite * * *Angels (Divine-Aerial) *Arachne (Bug) *'Bulbasaurs' *'Bunearies' *Cappies *Minx * * Chao *Neautral Chao *Dark Chao *Hero Chao * *Crystalite (Metal-Divine) *'Deku Scrubs' Plant-Dove. *Deoxys (Metal) *Devils (Pyro) *Dorbies (Beast) *Dragonites (Pyro-Reptile) *'Duoclops' *EXTRApods (Bug-Divine) *'Frostmen' Shadow-Reptile * *Genies (Spirit) *'Ghosts' *Golems (Metal) *Gorons #Dodongos, which are characterized by the fact that they can grow body hair. #Eldins, which instead have more rock-like features adorning their bodies. #Varudanias, which have a more gold-colored skin tone. *Humans #Yurapian - Humans that tend to have white skin, and yellow/white/brown hair. #Efrikan - Humans that tend to have black skin, and brown/black/white hair. #Shamarian - Humans that tend to have tan skin, and red/yellow/brown hair. #Ajian - Humans that tend to have white skin, and black/white/brown hair. #Vampirian - Humans that tend to have pale skin, and purple/pink/blue hair. #Marinite - Humans that tend to have white or black skin, and blue/green hair. #Sky Islander - Humans that Skwids #Inkling #Octoling #'Izomas' #Kappa (Marine-Reptile) #'Kitsune ' #Koroks (Plant-Dove) #'Lamias' #Light Forger (Divine) #'Majins' # #'Mobians' #'Namekians ' #Ogres (Warrior) #Puffballs (Spirit-Dove) #'Saiyans' #'Seedrians' #Toads (Plant-Dove) #'Twilits' #Zeti (Reptile-Warrior) 'Zoras' *The Luto, which have whiteless eyes, pale blue skin, and long noses. *The Miphians, which have have white skin with varying colors, shark-like heads that fuse their foreheads with their noses, and Category:Lists